Traffic
Premise With the beginning of summer comes a new group of potential patients, and HankMed wastes no time gaining more clients, beginning with a bus full of injured passengers. Meanwhile, Divya deals with the aftermath of her breakup with Raj, Marissa (Paola Turbay) nearly goes into labor, and Jill and Paige (Brooke D'Orsay) return from overseas, each bringing startling news. Summary Hank is running on the beach with a full beard. He then gets a shave from a barber. When he goes to pay the barber the prices have risen as it is now officially the summer. Evan greets hank after his own hair cut. Paige is heading home after a trip and is throwing her a paper. HankMed has gotten a P.O. Box address so their clients will not know that they are still crashing at Ms. Newbergs. Hank finds a post card from Jill and it says that she has big news. They watch as several buses drive past. then Divya arrives in her SUV. Then they hear a crash and Hank goes into the bus to see if anyone is injured. Evan and Divya follow Hank onto the bus. One man has injured his left leg. Rob fractured his femur and after getting everyone out of the bus Evan helps splint Rob. Divya attempts to get Hank's attention as the driver has collapsed. He had been stabbed by a piece of glass but did not notice due to the adrenaline. The ambulances arrive and the injured are taken to the hospital as people cheer for the HankMed team and they meet they mayor and Evan gives him his business card. They arrive at Ms. Newberg's house to a crowd saying welcome home which Evan believes to be Paige's welcome home party. He said he did not invite this many people to the party just as they spot Ms. Newberg. She tells them that their father called from prison but doesn't want any visitors. Evan is told that Paige is arriving but Jill walks through the door instead. Evan gets a text informing him that Paige will not be able to make it. At Shadow Pond Boris gives Marissa paperwork that states he is expecting legal responsibility for the baby and that he wants him to bear his last name. Marissa says the terms are generous but does not sign and says she wants Boris to take personal responsibility for the child. She says she will not let him push away the baby. She then feels sharp pains. Divya tells Jill that she spent the winter in the Hampton's treating patients. She has not spoken to her parents since she told them the wedding was off. Hank receives a call from Boris and heads to Shadow Pond. Boris says he thinks that Marissa is in labor but that she thinks it is Braxton Hicks. As soon as Marissa changes positions and lies on the bed the contractions subside. Marissa has not found out the gender because she wants Boris to accept his child and it will be harder for him to do so if he has a son. The woman who stopped short of the accident earlier has called them for a check. She seems to be having an allergic reaction. She reveals that she and her husband have divorced and she gets the house for the summer and her ex gets it with his new wife the rest of the year. So she has Evan take out a chair she does not like. Judy says that she is allergic to everything that the new wife has. She does not want the day to get any worse because she is throwing a party later. Divya received a call from her parents and they want to talk to her face to face. Evan and Hank are shopping for supplies for a dinner for Paige. Evan is not throwing a party, as Ms. Newberg has said that it is better to just have a dinner. Ms. Newberg is accompanying them on their grocery trip and telling them what they should buy. Divya arrives at her parents house with flowers for them. Divya apologizes for waiting until the last minute to cancel the wedding and for the embarrassment she cost the family. She says that she is eager to earn their forgiveness. Her mother says there were faults on both sides and that they should not have committed her to such a close friend. Her father asks if Divya will join them for dinner at the club and then leaves. Hank arrives to check on Judy as she prepares for the party. A party guest has called to cancel. She says that her symptoms are gone thanks to Hank. Hank notices that one of her legs is still swollen but does not itch. Judy says she does not care about the party but about getting her life back to normal. Hank says that he will be back the next day to follow up. Hank goes back inside and asks if she has pain in her left leg. He ultrasounds the leg and finds that she has a clot in her leg. He says that he can treat it there by pill and injection or go to the hospital. He says that with either treatment she has to say in bed. She says she will just get in bed and see him tomorrow. Hank says that she is a bad liar and says that she can cancel the party and go to the hospital or that Hank can stand outside her door and send away all of her guests. She agrees to go to the hospital. Divya and her parents arrive at the club and meet another couple and their son. She accuses them of trying to set her up again and she walks out. Jill arrives to a medley of food as Paige has postponed her return again. Evan thinks that it is because he did something or that she has found another man. Evan leaves and Jill begins to tell Hank about her trip. She says she saw and thought a lot. She has realized what she wants and that it is not in the Hampton's. She says that she is going back and will help the hospital find and train her replacement. Jill said it was hard at first but that she has to go back and that she missed Hank. Hank receives a call from Judy and she answers the door. She checked herself out of the hospital. She says that the party was not the same even though her friends showed up. She says her husband is happy but she has to start over, but mid-sentence she collapses. Hank calls the paramedics. He attaches heart monitors to her and gives her oxygen. She wakes up and says she is having a bit of chest pain. Divya says that she regrets the way she handled things the night before. She called the couple and apologized for her impolite exit. She says that she will choose her husband and not be assigned one. Her father interrupts and says that everyone in her family has an arranged marriage. Divya states that she respects that but that she will find her husband. Her father says that if she cannot accept their traditions then she cannot accept anything from her parents. Hank visits Judy's hospital room which has been decorated with flowers. Hank says that she can leave in a few days. Hank tells Judy that his fiance left him and says that he started his life from scratch and he is happier than he has ever been. Hank runs into another doctor and he tells him that the ER door is always open to Hank. Hank and Evan are trying to work while a team of house cleaners work on their living room. Evan thinks that Paige is getting bored with him. Hank tries to convince Evan that they are fine and in fact adorably perfect. A doorbell rings and when Hank answers the door Boris is there. Hank and Boris go down to the beach where Boris apologizes his treatment of Hank. Boris tells Hank that Marissa will only move back if Hank goes back, Boris also says that he let his emotions get the better of him and that he wants him back. Boris offers Hank a lease to prove that he is serious and Hank says that he wants to pay to stay there. Ms. Newberg interrupts and offers Hank a sweater. Divya and Hank carry in boxes to the cottage while Evan marks stuff off of his list. Divya then wipes her hands off onto Evan's shirt and Hank joins in. Paige then comes in with a box of stuff which Evan takes and drops on the floor. Paige says that she was gone because she was dealing with family drama and her response to his romantic e-mail is a kiss. They then continue to move into the cottage, while Divya and Hank enjoy a beer, they are both getting numerous calls. Divya asks if she can stay at the cottage for a night and then asks for another night after Hank says yes. Cast Main Stars * Mark Feuerstein as Hank Lawson * Paulo Costanzo as Evan R. Lawson * Jill Flint as Jill Casey * Reshma Shetty as Divya Katdare Guest Stars *Brooke D'Orsay as Paige Collins *Anna George as Rubina Katdare *Paola Turbay as Dr. Marissa Caseras *Christine Ebersole as Ms. Newberg *Campbell Scott as Boris Kuester von Jurgens-Ratenicz *Ajay Mehta as Devesh Katdare *Dieter Riesle as Dieter *Ray Iannicelli as Franco *Chris Daftsios as Rob *Cynthia LaForte as Hamptonite #1 *Erica Thomas as Hamptonite #2 *Ryan Woodle as Bill *Natalie Zea as Judy Winlind *David Fonteno as Dr. Redliner Category:Episodes